The Hiwatari Twins Bitbeast Battle
by sproxy23
Summary: When Kai gets Dranzer lives also gets harder, espcially when your evil twin sisiter is scheming behind your back and a mysterious stranger turns up.
1. A Family Heirloom

Chapter 1: A Family Heirloom

A young boy launches his blue beyblade into the beydish in the middle of the cold night. His parents urge him to come back inside but he is determined to please his grandfather Voltaire. His name, you ask? Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari.

That night the young Kai sees a silhouette in the distance under the moonlight. The figure has long flowing hair and a dark cloak. It is Voltaire. He looks down on the youth and smiles.

"It is time," The elderly man says.

"For what!" young Kai asks curiously.

Once again Voltaire smiles. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a strange object and hands it to Kai. Kai takes it and is pleased and amazed at the beautiful phoenix engraved into the object.

"What is this?" Kai asks.

"It is a bit chip which contains the power of one of the most powerful bitbeasts, Dranzer, the red phoenix. It has been with the Hiwatari family for generations and now it is your turn to keep it," Voltaire stated.

Kai is honoured to be the one chosen to keep the bit chip and he beamed with pride.

"With this bit chip you will eventually gain the power of many other bitbeasts."

The young boy did not know what this meant but he promised himself that he would do anything to please his grandfather. The elderly man was the man he looked up to most.

Voltaire patted Kai's head and left him to continue practising his beyblading.

'Grandfather, I know what you want, the power of all the bitbeasts in the world, and someday I will get it all for you,' Kai thinks and smiles at the thought.

The young Kai Hiwatari has no idea what is in store for him in the future but in the meantime he will continue beyblading and improving his skill at controlling the beyblade and the bitbeast Dranzer.


	2. Why me?

Chapter 2: Why me?

**Kai POV**

I stared out onto the blackness and wondered. Why hadn't Kayla been chosen? Why me? Kayla had always sucked up to Grandfather, so I had guessed that she would be chosen, especially as she was the older twin. I thought about it for a while but decided to go back inside. But I didn't get very far. Kayla came to the door and pushed me back out.

"Kai Hiwatari, the best blader in the family," she said," Why did you get Dranzer? All I have got is Slythen. Tell me _bro. _Tell me your secret. Tell me NOW!"

"I really don't know," I told her. I was telling her the truth. "Please Kayla, believe me. I always thought that it would be you that got Dranzer, not me. Please believe me."

I was begging for her mercy. Only I knew, how evil she could be when she was angry. She was never evil to anyone else, quite the opposite in fact, especially to Grandfather. Kayla advanced on me and I braced myself for the worst, but she held out her hand and said,

"Shake and congratulations bro"

"Thanks" I was dumbfounded. I didn't know that Kayla could be _nice_.

But as soon as I grasped her hand, I knew I had made a mistake. Her hand squeezed mine and I screamed. She placed her other hand over my mouth to deafen the sound as she twisted my hand around. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before even from her. How could a little girl only 15 minutes older that I be that strong? She pushed me back and my head hit the beydish and as it did it felt as though it were on fire. She let go of my hand only to grab my neck.

"Give me Dranzer"

"Never" I choked out "I will never surrender Dranzer. Grandfather gave him to me."

Just then she pulled me onto her and pressed my hand to her throat. Then grandfather came out. She pretended to be choking and he came over to us.

"Kai, what have you done?" he exclaimed with anger in his voice. It was in that moment that I realised where Kayla's anger, strength and power-hungry look came from. It was all in his eyes. I must admit, she was a good actor but I knew the truth. What I didn't know was, how she knew Grandfather was coming in the first place. Shame everyone wouldn't listen to me. Kayla told the rest a fantastic story which (of course) wasnt true. She said that I teased her about having Dranzer. That I challenged her to a battle and that when she refused I jumped on her. I tried to show them what she had done to my hand, but, as usual, they didn't care. none of them stopped to look. When I saw here the next day, she was still pretending but I saw her give me wink and from then on I vowed revenge.


	3. Mind Reading and Mind Control

Chapter 3: Mind Reading and Mind Control 

(A/N: For Kayla's Stats look at Ice From the Past by ghostymangarocker. This is Chapter 2 but in Kayla's POV. You may want to skip this chapter but it is vital to the story.)

**Kayla POV**

I was nearly sick as I saw my grandfather give him thing I had wanted from him since I had seen it for the very first time. Why should Kai get Dranzer? I'm the oldest and I'm the best blader in the family. When he came in, he smiled at me but I scowled back. He left me and went to my good for nothing parents. The only good thing about my mother is that she gave birth to me but it all went down hill after 15 minutes. Oh yes then Kai was born. Then the trouble started. My father on the other hand only good thing is his excellent hearing, which he passed on to me. Kai stirred and I was brought back to reality. I came to the door as the wimp did. He gave me that look but I wasn't fooled. I pushed back outside and said,

"Kai Hiwatari, the best blader in the family. Why did you get Dranzer? All I have got is Slythen. Tell me bro. Tell me your secret. Tell me NOW!"

He was shaking ever so slightly. I wonder why. Maybe it was because I could be rather evil when I wanted. I looked at the wimp who was mumbling. I looked at him. He was begging for mercy.

"I really don't know," He told me with fear in his voice. "Please Kayla, believe me. I always thought that it would be you that got Dranzer, not me. Please believe me."

I thought hard about how to get revenge and then it came to me. Reverse Psychology. I advanced on him and he started shaking a little worse. I knew what he was doing and so I held out my hand and said,

"Shake and congratulations bro" 

I hoped that he would fall for it. He did look surprised.

"Thanks" he said and gasped my hand. He had fallen for it. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. He screamed. The sound was like singing. Beautiful and sweet. I used my other hand to drown out his noise. It worked although he tried spitting on it. I threw him back onto the beydish and I heard a crack. Or was it my imagination.

_I wonder where his other hand is,_ I thought, _must get Dranzer. Must get Kai, must get Dranzer._ It was then that I heard a thought, which wasn't my own. It said, _How could a little girl only 15 minutes older that I be that strong? _It sounded like something Kai would say or in this case, think. Another thought crossed my mind and this time it sounded like Grandfather's _Isn't it nice that the twins are finally getting along? _I decided to go for Kai's neck. More thoughts flooded my brain. Then one and only one, which I could identify as my own. _Maybe I have mind reading powers. But why haven't they shown themselves until now. Must keep it secret. Must get Dranzer. _Kai was chocking underneath my fearsome and strong grip.

"Give me Dranzer," I snarled in to his ear.

"Never," he choked back "I will never surrender Dranzer. Grandfather gave him to me." I heard Grandfather thinking Maybe I should check on the twins. I thought hard and thought Kai choke me and then I won't get into trouble. Then it happened. Kai pushed me off him and put his hand on my throat. I was really chocking but the expression on Kai's face said that he thought I was pretending. Just then Grandfather came out and said with anger in his voice,

"Kai, what have you done?"

I felt Kai's hand leave my throat and I wondered how. How did I make Kai choke me? Another thought crossed my mind and I knew it was my own but somehow I didn't believe it. _Maybe it was my mind reading powers or even mind control. How could I have those powers? No one else has them. _I couldn't understand it but I was glad I had them.

When I finally got back inside I decided not to tell much of what I did but tell the truth, sort of. I told them that Kai teased me about having Dranzer and that he challenged me to a battle and when I refused he jumped on me. I knew that Kai was trying to make them listen to him but my powers were making them forget him.

The next day I was still ill-ish, but I was able to give Kai a wink. And at that moment in which I winked, I heard 2 thoughts. One was Kai's and it said, _You may has won the battle but not the war. I vow revenge on you Kayla. I will get my revenge if it is the last thing I do! _Then my thought surfaced and it said, _It will be so wacth out Kai. Watch Out, _Brother!

sproxy23: cool huh? Well maybe not. R and R please.


	4. Shocking Events

Chapter 4 – Shocking Events

Hey, sorry this took so long but life has made me busy. Anyhoo this is a sad chapter and I have put it into 3 different points of view so you get the full picture. Enjoy.

**Voltaire's POV**

I stood before the twins. One was dressed in her favorite clothes, the other in wet pyjamas. Standing before them I wondered. I had so many secrets which I wanted to reveal to them. '_But this is not the time or the place'_ I told myself. I had to control myself. Then I heard the phone ring. It was Boris.

"It's now or never," he said.

"But the kids are still in the house," I argued.

"Get them out of the way. The men won't wait any longer." The words were yelled down the phone and I knew he was serious.

"OK, I'll do it." Then the phone went. He hung up on me. I slammed it down and went back to the kids, hitching a look of caring onto my face as I went. I ushered the twins into their bedroom, which was a pig sty and told them to tidy it. I locked them in. '_That should keep them out of my hair for a while' _I thought I went back to the living room where the parents, Alexa and Hayward. I realised that they had trusted me but I don't care anymore. I took the gun from my belt a long with 2 knives. I threw the two knives and shoot two bullets. I left for the car parked outside.

**Kai's POV**

I was thrown into my room with Kayla and heard the key turn in the lock. What could be worse? Tiding my room with my evil twin sister who had recently tied me to my bed and drenched my in water. My side was fine though, despite the wet bed. I walked over to the window to open it, hoping that the wind would dry my clothes, but realised, too late, that it was a bad idea. I fist caught me in the stomach. I lent on the windowsill to se a horrific sight. Grandfather was throwing 2 knives into the room where I knew my parents were having coffee. Then two bullets were fired from a gun which I saw was held in my grandfather's hand. I was shocked. I saw him go round the back to a car which was waiting for him. Then a hand reaches my hair and I was pulled away from the window and everything went blank.

**Kayla's POV**

I woke up from dreaming of that day. The day I realised my powers. Since then I had perfected my powers to do what I wanted. So that I could look into any mind, that is in close proximity, at will. Kai's thought was one of being asleep; Grandfather's thought was of treachery. I didn't know of what treachery it was then. Mum and Dad were always hard to read, I never knew why. I dressed and decided to wake Kai up. I took the bucket from the bathroom, filled it to the brim with cold water and then took it back to the bedroom. Kai was still sleeping in his bed. I got the sellotape from my desk and proceeded to tape Kai's hands and feet firmly to the bed. I took away the covers and poured the whole contents of the bucket over my twin. He woke abruptly.

"Morning brother," he said sweetly.

"Kayla," came the reply with disgust.

"Open wide Kai, its breakfast time." I leaned over and opened up his mouth to drop the worm I had collected from the back garden last night. Quickly I taped his mouth shut.

"Remember to chew 30 times before you swallow," I said before I left with the bucket to fill it up again. When I came back Kai was struggling with his bonds. I threw the water on him again and left for breakfast. As I left the room, Kai's thought surfaced in my mind. _Kayla, you don't know how much I hate you. When I get out of thee bonds I will kill you. _Then my own thought came and drowned out the one of my twin brother. _You wish brother._ I strode back up the stairs, untapped Kai and brought him back down with me in his wet pyjamas. I pushed him into the room first before scampering upstairs. 5 minutes later, I walked into the dining room and saw, to my delight, Kai being told off. I sat down and ate my breakfast before being called out into the garden by my grandfather. We stood side by side in front of the man who was my idol. I peeked into my grandfather's mind and could tell he was wondering something but before I could tell what it was, the phone rang and he went to answer it. Kai turned to me, but before he could do anything, I grabbed his arms and said,

"Don't try anything Grandfather will be back soon."

I let go of him just as Grandfather came back. Grandfather then told us to tidy our room. He followed us to our room and locked us in! I stared at Kai as he finished tidying his side. He walked to the window and looked out. I walked toward him then heard breaking glass and two bullet shots. My mind went blank and I grabbed Kai and without thinking I used up as much strength as I could and punched him in the face. I saw him fall to the ground then I fell onto him and blackness surrounded me.

sproxy23: well that's it hope you liked it. Please R&R and watch out for the OC in the next chappy.


End file.
